


Kelvin Timeline Romulan Style

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kirk raised as Romulan, M/M, Romulans, pairings not decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: When the Narada appeared a Romulan ship was there and it detected  the Narada and it witnessed the destruction of the Kelvin and they took some of the survivors for questioning things will be different now





	1. An Romulan view

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek series or the reboot series.

 

Note: This universe will be called the Kelvin R timeline.

 

Warning: Minor character death.

 

Prologue

 

In the darkness of space the Romulan vessel watched as the shuttles left. 

 

The Commander frowned a bit as he saw the Starfleet vessels escape the devastation and his frown deepened as the sensors detected a Romulan signature from the attacking ship. 

 

The Empire had ordered him away from his mission to spy on the Klingons to investigate the attack, he frowned and said, “Uhlan, tell me about the vessels?” 

 

The young Uhlan nodded and said, “Several shuttles Commander and, hmmm, one of them has an infant on board.”

 

“Hmmm, lucky child,” the Commander said, “Now beam the survivors off that vessel, a mother will be more likely to talk to protect her child and the Tal Shiar would like to know about this.” 

 

Winona sobbed quietly when she saw the nurses and doctors disappear into green energy and she appeared in front of a strange group of people but she knew who they were: Romulans, the same bastards who attacked her and made sure she was a widow, she held James to her breast. 

 

The commander came out and said, “We will not harm you, the one who attacked you did so without the knowledge or consent of The Empire.” 

 

She spat at him as James started to cry, the Commander looked almost sorry and said, “Take her to the Tal Shiar.”

 

“No!!” she said, “Please don’t kill me!! I’m all he has now, I’m his mom.” 

 

“I am sorry.” he said, “I am Nacul and I will take care of your son, I promise.” 

 

He looked at the boy she held and gently took him from her, he began to look at him as he had never seen a Terran baby before, ‘Hmm, very blue eyes and he’s a crier but that’s understandable.’ 

 

Winona cried out, “His name is James.” 

 

The commander took the boy to the bridge and held him as he listened to the screams of his mother, the Tal Shiar were not being kind tonight, this boy was an orphan now. 

 

He looked at the boy and said, “My name is Nacul and I am sorry for this.” 

 

Suddenly the screams stopped and the Tal Shiar agent came out and said, “She knew nothing of what happened here Commander Nacul, what are you doing with that thing?” 

 

“I will be taking responsibility for him,” Nacul said softly, “You have no problem of course?” 

 

The agent shook his head and said, “Of course not Commander but it will not be happy living amongst us.” 

 

“I will care for him,” Nacul said, “And you will not interfere, in my rights as commander of this vessel I claim the boy as rightful property.”

 

The Agent simply nodded and disappeared into the interrogation room. 

 

Nacul looked at his bridge crew and said, “Get us out of here.” 

 

He held the boy and mused, ‘What was his name ah yes James?’ The records they retrieved from what was left of the Kelvin stated that his father was the first officer who made the choice to ram the ship into the alien vessel they had detected, which turned out to be Romulan with other alien technology in it but it was out of their reach for now and they were heading back to Romulan space. 

 

That brave man was named Samuel Kirk and his wife was Winona Kirk. He looked at the baby who was feeding off the bottle, he smiled and said, “J’kir will be your name.” He’d honor the brave man and that woman, who he was sure that she was willing to kill him if he threatened her child. 

 

Several days later they were in Romulan space and in orbit of Romulus, he held J’kir close to him, he would be introducing his wife to the boy, she was a good woman, she would raise him well. 

 

As he beamed down to his rural estate she waited to see him along with their daughter Crevak. 

 

She gasped as she saw the small boy in his arms and she said, “Nacul?” 

 

“I am responsible for the death of his mother,” Nacul said, “Honor demanded that I take him in. Vis’ir, please understand.”

 

She sighed and said, “Of course,” and she took him into her arms and said, “He is a handsome boy.”

 

Crevak looked at the small pale boy and said, “Papa, can I hold him?” 

 

Nacul nodded and said, “His name is J’Kir, he’s your brother now.” 

 

Vis’ir smiled and said, “So let’s get to know J’Kir.”

 

Sixteen years later 

 

J’Kir ran with Crevak through the fields outside the estate, “J’Kir,” she yelled, “Father will be upset if we are not ready for his guest.”

 

“Who is it?” J’Kir asked, “I mean mama said it’s someone important, right?” 

 

“Yes,” she said, “I think it’s about you and your future here.” 

 

“Oh,” J’Kir said, “Umm, I’m not in trouble, am I?”

 

“No,” she said, “You are loyal to The Empire but I think it’s about your wishes to join the navy, technically only Romulans are allowed and you are a citizen.” 

 

“I know,” J’Kir said, “But I don’t want to be a farmer or, you know, whatever. I feel like I’m supposed to be up there.”

 

She nodded and said, “Now J’Kir, let’s go.” 

 

Vis’ir smiled as she saw her children coming over the ridge, she waved them over and said, “My children, are you alright?”

 

They nodded, she kissed J’Kir’s forehead and said, “Get bathed and dressed, this is important for your future.”

 

J’Kir ran up to his chambers and Vis’ir smiled, her little warrior, he didn’t have an easy life on Romulus but the people here knew her and Nacul and welcomed J’Kir with open arms. D’vix, an old centurion, had taught J’Kir how to hunt and use a disrupter pistol and said the boy would be wasted as a mere farmer or whatever job he could find.

 

An hour later J’Kir walked down dressed nicely, hair combed and he was shaved. 

 

As he walked down Vis’ir smiled and said, “J’Kir, meet our guest.” 

 

A pleasant looking woman stood up, smiled brightly and said, “J’Kir, it’s good to meet you.” 

 

“Ma’am,” J’Kir said softly, “Hello.” 

 

“So polite,” she said, “Nacul, what a treasure.” 

 

Nacul coughed and said, “J’Kir, this is Director Sranaak, she’s the leader of the Tal Shiar.” 

 

J’Kir paled, he knew his father had enemies in the Tal Shiar because of him.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry,” she said, “Sit, sit J’Kir, please.”

 

As he sat down she said, “You are a good son, you’ve been a model citizen even when you have not been treated fairly by our people at times.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” J’Kir said, “I know I’m different.” 

 

“But that isn’t a bad thing my boy,” she said smiling, “Not a bad thing at all. As you know the Tal Shiar, we are the people who orphaned you though Nacul, your father, beamed your mother aboard the War-Talon.”

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “Yes, I know.” 

 

“Good,” she said, “Now, unfortunately, your petition to join the navy has been rejected,” she frowned as she saw his face fell and said, “But don’t give up my boy, you will serve in another way if you wish. I find you to be clever, your teachers state that you are very clever for a Terran boy, which means to say that they’re upset that you are smarter than some of their other students.” 

 

Nacul coughed and she nodded and, “Sorry, I do carry on. J’Kir, I want you to join the Tal Shiar, you have no reason to like us and every reason to hate us but I need you for a special mission because you are Terran my boy.”

 

“What?” J’Kir asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

 

She got up and said, “When you were born a Romulan ship attacked the Kelvin but we know next to nothing about this ship except for the captain’s name: Nero. One of our vessels was nearby and it took your mother, the doctors and nurses aboard, as you know they did not survive the agent’s questions and the agent was killed for his arrogance and actions.”

 

“I know that much,” J’Kir said, “But, umm, what mission?” 

 

She frowned and said, “I have it on good authority that Nero hasn’t finished his mission, I have an issue with this as it will cost the Romulan people much, it could even bring the Klingon Empire and Federation into an alliance against us. You may not know this but I am pushing for closer ties to the Federation.”

 

“The Klingons are too volatile, the Federation wants peace more than anything and I agree with that as the Federation would make good allies but we shall see about the Klingons,” she said, “I want you to be trained as a Tal Shiar agent, we shall send you home and you will fight this man and we will stop him.” 

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “Alright, I agree.” 

 

She smiled and took his hand and said, “Welcome my boy, to the Tal Shiar.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	2. homecoming

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

 

Chapter 1

 

J’Kir walked onto Terra aka Earth and his eyes were wide, he had never seen so many cultures in one place, on Romulus it was much different but he shook his head and thought, ‘I’ve got a mission to do.’ 

 

He had been given a Terran name, James which was his original name, James Falcon and he smiled at the name.

 

The Tal Shiar told him that this was to protect Romulan interests and they had intel that this rogue Romulan was going to attack Vulcan sometime within the next few years. 

 

J’Kir looked at some of the Vulcans in the Academy with curiosity because he had never really seen them before as most Romulans had a prominent V shape on their foreheads only a rare few didn’t have it. 

 

One intrigued him the most; Spock, he had heard the other students explain that he was a hybrid of human and Vulcan and that intrigued him, he had heard that the Vulcans didn’t exactly treat him well. 

 

It confused him a bit as the Vulcans were supposed to be more liberal minded than the Romulan people but even the Romulans didn’t mind Hybrids that much. 

 

He walked around the campus and he wondered how did the Tal Shiar get him into the Academy? He guessed an agent managed to do it. He saw a bench and sat down. 

 

Someone sat next to him and said, “The Falcon flies to Remus.” 

 

J’Kir smiled and said, “The Falcon needs to head to Rome.” 

 

The Terran looking man smiled and said, “Come James, let us have a drink together.” 

 

As they walked together to a nearby club the man whispered, “Jolan tru.” 

 

“Jolan Tru,” J’Kir said softly. 

 

J’Kir looked around the club, the cadets were dancing in wild abandon and he frowned, it was so different from Romulus but he knew there were clubs on Romulus as he had frequented them with Crevak but they were not wild like this. 

 

His guest left to get them some drinks and came back with two bubbling drinks. 

 

“How do you find Terra, I mean Earth?” The man asked, “It is much different from home. Oh sorry, I am called Hadrian or Harry.” He took a sip of the drink and muttered, “This is weak, god I miss our drinks.” 

 

J’Kir handed him a package and Hadrian smiled and said, “Osol twists? Thank you.” 

 

Hadrian ordered another drink and said, “You are doing well in your studies?” 

 

“Yes,” J’Kir said, “I am but I’m not doing well, I cannot appear to be too good.” 

 

“It must be confusing for you to be on Earth,” Hadrian said, “This planet is much different than home, isn’t it?”

 

“I miss Romulus,” J’Kir said, “But this Nero guy must be stopped for the sake of the Empire.” 

 

Hadrian nodded and said, “I agree completely and James, please be careful, I don’t want to remind you of what happens to Agents who get caught.”

 

“I’ll be back,” Hadrian said, “I’m going to be back with new intel, we have some interesting files on the activities of Nero.”

 

J’kir nodded and said, “Jolan Tru,” and was left alone in the club. 

 

As he sat there he felt alone even with his fellow humans, he didn’t feel like he was one of them as his heart was Romulan.

 

He sat alone when a young man walked over and said, “Hello, can I sit with you?” 

 

J’Kir nodded and he looked at the man: good looking, almond eyes, glossy dark hair and caramel skin. He was Asian, one the racial subtypes of humanity. The Romulans had been curious about this as they had originally thought the skin colours of humans were part of a caste system but there was no genetic difference between the specimens they had encountered, they were all human.

 

“Oh, I’m Hikaru Sulu.” 

 

“James Falcon.” 

 

Sulu smiled and said, “You’re a transfer student from one of the off-campus sites, right?” 

 

“Yes, I am,” J’Kir said, “So, umm, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Just looking to meet some new people, I’ve seen you around and you don’t have many friends, do you?” 

 

“No, I do not,” J’Kir said, “Do you have many friends?” 

 

Sulu nodded and said, “I’d love you to be one of them, it sucks being new, doesn’t it?”

 

J’Kir looked up and saw the Vulcan and a dark-skinned woman walk in and Sulu said, “Ooh, that’s Spock and his girlfriend: Nyota Uhura.” 

 

‘He’s dating a human?’ J’Kir frowned, he supposed it was natural and logical as no Vulcan would probably be interested in him because of his so called “tainted” DNA. 

 

“So,” Sulu said, “James or do you like to be called Jim?” 

 

“Jim,” J’Kir said, “Ah, either is good.” 

 

Spock looked up and noticed the blonde man, he had seen the man before; a new student who had apparently transferred from one of the off-planet campuses. He nodded and he and Nyota walked up to the table and Spock said, “Mr. Sulu?” 

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Spock, this is Jim Falcon.” 

 

J’Kir nodded but didn’t take the offered hand, Spock sat down and said, “Please tell me about yourself Mr. Falcon?”

 

“I was born on Argo Prime, a colony near the Romulan Neutral Zone,” J’Kir said with an easy lie, “But we moved to Denobula when I was five.” 

 

“Ah,” Spock said, “I’ve never heard of it.” 

 

“And you won’t again,” Nyota said, “Oh sorry, I’m Nyota Uhura, but the colony was attacked and destroyed by Romulans.”

 

J’Kir frowned, was that true? He had heard about it but he didn’t think the Empire had destroyed but then again not all commanders were like his father, he’d send a request to verify the accuracy of the attack.

 

He smiled and said, “I’m just plain, simple James Falcon”

 

“Indeed,” Spock said with a slight incline of his head and added, “We must talk again later.”

 

The next few days were easy enough, Starfleet Academy was difficult but the Tal Shiar were harder on him just because he was the old lady’s pet, he received no special treatment from his trainers but Starfleet was almost easy on it’s academy students. 

 

He had become kind of friends with Sulu who took it on himself to show him around San Francisco, they went to movies, libraries and he had even been to the Sulu family home for dinner. 

The city was beautiful he guessed but he liked the cities on Romulus more but Sulu made the adventure nice.

 

They were eating something called Sushi and J’Kir realized that he liked it: raw fish on beds of rice and flavoured with interesting sauces, this was quite good. 

 

“So,” Sulu said, “James, I was wondering, do you have anyone you like?” 

 

J’Kir blinked as it dawned on him, ‘Does Sulu like me?’ he wondered, was he against it? Romulan society had no issue with two men being together unless they were the noble houses and Nacul’s house was not noble and even if it was Crevak was there to continue the bloodline. 

 

He had been with both men and women, he didn’t know what he preferred but he enjoyed his time with both.

 

He looked at Sulu and said, “Are you interested in me?” 

 

“Well, it’s a bit too soon to tell,” Sulu said, “But you are handsome, smart and I really want to be friends first.”

 

J’Kir smiled and said, “That works, I think.” 

 

Sulu smiled and said, “So, you know we’re gonna graduate at the end of the year, what ship do you want to go on?”

 

“I’m not sure,” J’Kir said softly. 

 

“Ah, I’m hoping for the Enterprise,” Sulu said smiling, “It’s gonna be a hell of a ship.” 

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “Perhaps, it might be interesting to see that ship as well.” 

 

In truth, he had always wanted to be on a Romulan Bird of Prey as they were amongst his top favourite vessels though he liked the look of some of the Federation ships. 

 

His thoughts were broken by Sulu smiling and he said, “You look like you were a light year away.” 

 

Sulu smiled and said, “Ah damn it. Jim, I gotta get going, I’ll see you later,” and he walked off. 

 

J’Kir looked up and saw Hadrian looking at him, Hadrian frowned and said, “J’Kir, we need to talk about Nero.”

 

J’Kir’s eyes narrowed and said, “What about him?” 

 

“Something big is happening; he took his ship to the edge of the Delta Quadrant,” Hadrian said frowning, “We could only track it for a few minutes but there was something out there, a massive cloud.” 

 

“A cloud of what?” J’Kir said as he took a bit of some green stuff from his sushi plate and put a bit on his tongue.

 

Hadrian winced and said, “You might not want to eat that.”

 

“Oh dear gods!!” J’Kir coughed, “It’s like fire!!”

 

“I am surprised your friend did not tell you about this, it is called wasabi and it’s very hot,” Hadrian said, “But to answer your question, we don’t know what the cloud is but it is slowly heading our way.” 

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “Of course it is.” 

 

“He will move in the next year, we are sure of it,” Hadrian said, “Be vigilant, we only know so much.” 

 

As J’Kir got up he looked at Hadrian, sighed and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be vigilant.” 

 

“Good,” Hadrian said, “Now be careful.”

 

TBC

 

Note: In one of the Star Trek Kelvin timeline comics Nero did visit V’ger and used it to calculate when Spock Prime would appear.

 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

J’Kir sat in the captain’s chair of the simulated bridge and he smiled, he had an idea on how to win this damnable test now.

 

His last idea destroyed the freighter in question but he was surprised by the looks he had gotten for that callous act, he didn’t quite know why because Klingons were known to be brutal to the few prisoners they get and their mind sifters made even some in the Tal Shiar blanche in horror, the device was torture though J’Kir knew there were some members in the Tal Shiar who wanted similar devices. 

 

“Captain,” his comm officer said, “There are three Klingon Warbirds approaching.” 

 

‘Warbirds?’ J’Kir thought with an angry sneer, ‘Why do humans call the Klingon ships Warbirds? Only Romulans have Warbirds, the Klingons had Birds of Prey to be sure but those ships are battle cruisers not Warbirds.’

 

As he looked at the ships he smiled, he had decided to win this bloody simulation in his own way; he cheated and it wasn’t easy because the program was complicated. 

 

Suddenly the computer malfunctioned and J’Kir smiled and said, “Sickbay, prepare to take the wounded in.” He looked at the weapon’s officer and said, “Fire three photon torpedoes, one for each Warbird.” 

 

The three battle ships exploded in a hellish firestorm and J’Kir smiled a bit, he had no reason to dislike Klingons but he did.

 

He stood up and said, “I guess I won it this time.” 

 

In the room above the testing chamber Spock was annoyed by James Falcon’s success, in truth he had been astounded at the callousness he had shown when he destroyed the freighter, Uhura had complained about that as well but she calmed down a few hours later. 

 

She was shocked by how easily he had done it but he had calmly and logically explained his actions and she had been forced to concede his point.

 

Spock frowned, how did he do it? The test was literally supposed to be unwinnable, to test how upcoming captains would face danger.

 

In truth, he and Uhura had never really talked to cadet Falcon after that one meeting, he had met him in the company of Sulu more than once they were friends, apparently he looked at the results and solved the problem. 

 

J’Kir walked out and he felt a bit of pride, he had defeated the program. 

 

He looked up and smiled a bit as he walked off eating an apple.

 

One of the officers said, “I thought this test was supposed to be unwinnable? So how did he win?” 

 

“It is,” Spock said, “I designed the test myself.” 

 

“Then how did he manage to beat it?” the officer asked confused. 

 

“I do not know,” Spock said, “But I will know in a few hours.” 

 

A hour later Spock frowned and said, “He cheated, he had to have cheated.” 

 

Uhura nodded and said, “It does fit with his unorthodox methods, didn’t he after all blow the ship up in one trial?”

 

“He has attempted the simulation three times,” Spock said, “The first time he acted by firing on the Klingon ships before communicating with them, the second time he fired upon the Kobyashi Maru.” 

 

“I remember,” she said softly, “It seemed harsh.” 

 

“It was logical,” Spock said softly, “The Klingons do not take prisoner and if they do, well, Klingons are not known for their fair treatment of prisoners.” 

 

Meanwhile, at a bar, Hadrian snickered a bit as heard J’Kir’s explanation of the events. 

 

“You cheated!?” he said, “Gods above and below J’Kir!!” 

 

“What?” J’Kir asked, “I was starting to get sick of that vulcan’s almost preening attitude.” 

 

Hadrian laughed and said, “That’s not the issue! You didn’t use anything that could be traced back to the Empire?

 

“No sir,” J’Kir said, “I didn’t use anything from Romulus.” 

 

Hadrian’s eyes narrowed and said, “J’Kir, we have a problem. Walk with me.” 

 

As they walked off Hadrian frowned and said, “A fleet of Klingon vessels, a new class, were sent to investigate a lightning storm in space.”

 

J’Kir looked up and said, “He’s back, isn’t he?” 

 

“Yes, he is,” Hadrian said, “And we will stop him, your father is gathering support: a fleet of warbirds to come and fight Nero and The Senate is in Agreement; this man will damage the Empire, worse than any war and no matter what he says he stands apart from the Empire but he will only be remembered as A Romulan and this will in turn bring us into a possible war.” 

 

Hadrian got up and whispered, “Be careful and J’Kir, Jolan Tru.” 

 

“Jolan Tru,” J’Kir said absently, he was thinking deeply when Sulu walked up and got his attention. 

 

“Hello Hikaru,” James said, “How are you?” 

 

Sulu sat down and said, “Hey Jim, who was that man you were with?” 

 

“A friend, we meet time from time Hikaru,” James said, “But how are you today?” 

 

Sulu smiled and said, “So how did you do it? How’d you win the test?”

 

J’Kir smiled secretively and said, “That’d be telling.” 

 

Sulu blushed a bit from the smile on Jim’s face, Jim had a devilish smile his mother said: charming and friendly, he had a few admirers on the campus but he was still distant with everyone though Sulu knew Jim hadn’t spent a night alone for a few weeks.

 

J’Kir took a sip of his nectar and sighed, he did miss the pure fire of Romulan Ale, he remembered his father when he had come out at the top of his class in the Tal Shiar buying him a bottle of the blue drink. 

 

It burnt going down, he could hardly speak for a day afterwards and yet the look of pride on his father’s face when he drank the whole damn bottle was worth it. Mother was, of course, incensed to see her two men as she called them come home drunk.

 

He wondered how many warbirds would be sent and if they could get into the Federation? He doubted the Federation would be happy to see Romulan vessels in their space unless they used the cloak of course.

 

J’Kir sat listening to Sulu, he liked talking to Sulu, he had been invaluable as a guide to his native culture. 

 

As he sat there drinking he looked out over the crowd and he sighed, he had to get to bed so he excused himself and walked, nearly bumping into Uhura. 

 

She was talking about something and he suddenly became alert when he heard that they had received a communication from a Klingon battlegroup, the same one Hadrian told him about. 

 

The next day J’Kir woke up and he frowned as someone was knocking on his door, he opened the door and saw a small group of people that were part of the faculty, one of them said, “Mr. Falcon, you are to meet with the board of the Academy.” 

 

After he got dressed he was led out towards the main building, there were a few of the other students waiting and he saw Spock stiffen as he walked into the room. 

 

There was a lot of talking and J’Kir frowned, he supposed the cheating might’ve been a bit much of course.

 

The head of the board looked at J’Kir and said, "James Falcon, please approach the podium.” 

 

J’Kir frowned as he walked up to the podium and Spock said, “Cadet Falcon, you violated the rules of the test.”

 

“How?” J’Kir asked, “How did I violate the rules?” 

 

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, “On the first test your ship was destroyed and the second time you, over the objections of your crew, began to fire on the freighter. I always wanted to ask you why was that your choice? But we shall continue on with the violation.” 

 

J’Kir coughed and said, “First of all I reasoned that the crew were already dead and this was a setup by the Klingons to lure Starfleet vessels to the Neutral zone in the hopes to start a war or to collect trophies and even then logic suggests that the crew, if they were still alive, would welcome a fast death.” 

 

“Logical Cadet,” Spock said, he was about to continue when the head of the board held his hand up. 

 

“Sorry Lieutenant Spock,” he said, “We have to put this hearing on hold for now, we have an mission and all cadets are being called into service.” 

 

J’Kir’s eyes widened, ‘What emergency?’

 

The cadets were leaving and J’Kir walked to join them, Spock frowned as he looked at the focused look on Cadet Falcon’s face in fact it was unusually focused. ‘Hmm, perhaps,’ he walked up and whispered something to the head of the board’s ears. 

 

The man nodded and said, “Very well Spock, if you think so.” 

 

Spock nodded and he followed the cadets. 

 

J’Kir was put on the Enterprise and he flinched at his eyes adjusted to the lights on the vessel, ‘By the gods, why were the lights so bright?’ He walked up to the bridge and he heared a young man with a strange accent talking about a lightning storm in space

 

His eyes narrowed coldly, losing the charm and warmth he cultivated inside of himself and as he walked past an ensign the young man shivered and thought, ‘As cold as Pluto’s arse.’ 

 

J’Kir never blamed Nacul, the man had taken him in, loved him and raised him as a son, he had no hatred for the Romulan people save for this Nero, the man who put these events into motion. 

 

Nero would face him and he would be in for a surprise.

 

Meanwhile at the Federation border. 

 

Nacul looked at the fifty-nine ships the Senate had put together for him: The Claw of Romulus. He looked up and whispered, “Hold the line my son for we shall be there soon.” 

 

As the ships cloaked he sent a message 

 

“This is Commander Nacul to all ships, you know why we are here; this man will harm the empire in his mad quests. I know not what he fights for but he will fight against us. Come forth and let us see how powerful this Nero is.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

J’Kir sat in the pod as it rocketed to Delta Vega, it had been more than a bad day for him, it had been a day no one would’ve liked: he failed and Vulcan was gone. 

 

Beside him was Hikaru Sulu who had attempted to defend his actions to Spock. 

 

The ancestral home world of the Romulans was gone, the captain was abducted by Nero, his father was gone and the fifty-nine vessels that came with him were gone. 

 

First it became clear that things were going badly; their ship had left a bit later which ironically saved their lives.

 

The rest of the fleet was decimated by Nero’s ship, J’Kir looked on in horror at the wreckage of the vessels, this was horrible. He had thought this was the almost logical conclusion of the battle as the Narada was a beast.

 

He remembered seeing it: the Narada looked like a beast sent from Hell as if it’s spikes and other things on were not enough, he saw enough of Romulan ships to know that there was something off about the vessel.

 

The spikes were not a Romulan design because Romulan vessels were both grateful and deadly, they were beautiful to watch.

 

This ship was a nightmare from his past, he knew the man killed his first father. 

 

And this ship was in a sense an abomination, everything that was human and the part of him that was raised Romulan told him to kill it, no mercy. 

 

He looked angrily at the ship as it fired several missile-like weapons, which he noticed Sulu avoiding them quite expertly or, at least, trying to avoid the weapons. 

 

Some of the weapons struck the shields and tore through them like butter but as suddenly as they have started the missiles stopped. 

 

J’Kir frowned, they were going to lose so why did the ship stop? 

 

Uhura looked up and said, “They’re hailing us sir.”

 

“On Screen,” the captain said, as a Romulan man came on the view screen the captain said, “I am Captain Christopher Pike.”

 

“Hello Christopher,” the man said, “I’m Nero.” 

 

“You are risking a war with the Federation,” the Captain said, “If you wish we can deal with the Romulan leaders and then.”

 

“I stand apart from The Empire,” Nero said arrogantly, “As your Vulcan crew member stands apart from you.”

 

Spock frowned and said, “Do I know you?”

 

“Oh no,” Nero said, “Not yet but you will.” 

 

Suddenly a Romulan voice caught their attention, it was one of the Romulans on Nero’s bridge and the screen went dark.

 

Sulu blinked and said, “Sir, there are multiple signals coming in. Romulan.” 

 

Suddenly fifty-nine warbirds decloaked around the Enterprise and J’Kir’s eyes widened as he heard his father’s voice say, “This is Commander Nacul of the Warbird Talon. Nero, we will not allow you to do any more harm on behalf of the Empire. We are Romulan and we need no help to defend our people.” 

 

Spock’s eye brow raised one centimetre and he said, “Sir, they are on our side.” 

 

The Captain smirked and said, “God bless the Romulans.” 

 

Several warbirds unleashed blistering salvos of plasma torpedoes and plasma beams. 

 

‘It’s so beautiful,’ Jim thought as they connected with the Narada. 

 

J’Kir smiled as the captain ordered them into line with the Romulan vessels, firing phasers and photon torpedoes in sync with the Romulans.

 

But his smile faded as he noticed that the Narada had minimal damage but the damage was there. Nero suddenly hailed the Romulan vessels and said, “Why are you attacking me!? I am doing this on your behalf!!”

 

“Forgive me,” Nacul said over the comm system, “I find your motives to be destructive; Vulcan is our ancestral home, it was upon her sands we became those who marched underneath the raptor’s wings but nonetheless it is still our home.”

 

J’Kir felt pride at his father’s words as the Talon fired more weapons. 

 

But there was something that confused him, why weren’t the other ships helping? 

 

He saw twelve of them hanging ominously over the planet and he watched them with suspicion, if they betrayed his father he would kill the captain of the ships himself. 

 

Suddenly Sulu’s voice brought him back to reality as he yelled captain the Romulan flagship it’s being destroyed 

 

J’Kir froze as he felt something tingling in his hand, he absently placed it in his pocket and he walked as if in a trance as the Talon went up in flames. 

 

The rest of the fleet was scrambling and J’Kir looked down as if in a trance, he heard that the rest of the Romulans had left but not before firing more weapons at Nero 

 

Nero gave the order to fire again and he looked appropriately crestfallen, he hadn’t expected the Empire to fight him.

 

The rest was a blur: they had been chosen to fight on the drill platform as Pike went to Nero and J’Kir had been blinded by rage and then he was back on the Enterprise, his rage was still burning bright and then he saw Vulcan getting sucked into a black hole.

 

He fell to his knees, he had failed his first mission and he wanted to stop his heart beating so he didn’t have to face his mother and sister.

 

Tears fell from his eyes; his heart was wrenching. Some of the humans looked confused, they supposed they were unsure of what to do as it wasn’t their home world that was destroyed but they grieved though.

 

But the Narada and her captain had stolen his father from him twice but it was probably worse this time as he had known Nacul; he had run up to his father as he came down the dusty trail to their estate, his father had held him in his arms, his father who taught him how to ride his first Hlai, who consoled him after his heart was broken by his first love.

 

His father was dead!!!!!!! He wanted to scream, to rage but mostly he wanted to kill Nero with his own damn hands, to choke the life out of the man. 

 

The sorrow began to turn into cold rage and he got up to his feet and Sulu whispered, “Jim?” 

 

“M-m-m-my name is J’Kir.” 

 

Sulu backed up and stared in shock, ‘That’s a Romulan name,’ he froze, no, J’Kir is human, he had seen him bleed red blood, human blood and he wasn’t sure if they could make their blood look different. 

 

“Jim,” he whispered, “Let me help you.” 

 

J’Kir looked at Sulu and said, “I don’t need help, I need revenge.” 

 

Sulu froze and said, “Jim, we’ll get him, I promise. We’re going to meet with the fleet.” 

 

J’Kir looked at Sulu and said, “No,” and walked off and Sulu frowned and thought that he better follow him.

 

Ensigns and security aside moved out of his way, J’Kir was not Romulan, he didn’t have Vulcan ancestry but he was raised Romulan and he had their fire inside of him, their rage at losing Vulcan. They may not be Vulcan anymore but the Romulans probably grieved for their lost cousins. 

 

He later found out that one of the Vulcans that got out of his way said that he had the look of the Raptor born in his blue eyes.

 

Sulu kept saying, “Jim, c’mon, you do not want to get Spock upset, he lost his mother, hell, his whole world.”

 

J’Kir didn’t listen, hell he probably wouldn’t have listened if Sranaak herself gave the order, his rage burned bright like a fire within his belly and he came to the bridge and yelled, “We aren’t going after Nero!!?” 

 

“No,” Spock said, “We are not going after Nero. We will go to the fleet where we can talk about making a stable defence, as you may not be aware I believe Nero is from the future and we need to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet or are you not aware of the twenty Romulan ships Nero tore through.” 

 

“You are a weak leader!! Is there nothing in your blood that demands vengeance!?” J’Kir said, his eyes blazing with anger.

 

Spock looked at him without passion and he calmly again explained his views even if J’Kir saw that need, that damned Vulcan need for control squashed it. 

 

J’Kir punched him. 

 

Sulu blanched and said, “Jim!! Jeez, I’m sorry captain, he’s just upset.” 

 

“Indeed,” Spock said, “And you may join him to make sure he is not upset as I cannot have him on the ship right now. Security, please remove him now.” 

 

“Wait, what!!?” Sulu said, “You can’t sir, that’s against regulations.” 

 

They were forced into a survival pod and launched into another planet in the Vulcan system: Delta Vega, a barely habitable planet full of carnivorous creatures.

 

J’Kir broke out of his reverie and held Sulu close to him and whispered, “Hikaru?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sulu said, “You?” 

 

“I’m sorry you were kicked off with me,” Jim said, “I didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

 

Sulu put on a coat and asked, “Why did you get so mad? I’ve never seen you that mad before.”

 

“My father died today,” J’Kir said, “Let’s go, I owe Nero a death and I mean for him to die by my hand.” 

 

“Okay,” Sulu said as he followed J’Kir as they walked out and they began to look for the outpost on the planet.”

 

Suddenly J’Kir frowned and said, “The ice is rumbling. Ah K’iarah!!!” he cursed and pulled Sulu away. 

 

Sulu frowned and said, “Romulan? You speak Romulan?” 

 

“Go!!!” J’Kir shouted as the ice exploded and a creature came out and glared at them. 

 

“Okay,” Sulu said as he grabbed J’Kir’s hand and they ran from the creature, managing to avoid it as an even bigger creature grabbed it and ate it.

 

It looked at them and J’Kir held tighter onto Sulu’s hand as they ran together to a cave, hoping it wouldn’t follow him into it but it broke through.

 

They slipped on some ice but someone stopped and frightened the creature with a lit branch. 

 

The figure turned around and J’Kir saw an elderly Vulcan who looked at him and said, “James Tiberius Kirk and Hikaru Sulu?”

 

“Umm,” Sulu groaned, “Who are you?” 

 

The man looked at J’Kir and said, “I have been and always will be your friend.” 

 

“My name is J’Kir and I am Tal Shiar.” 

 

The Vulcan raised both eyebrows and said, “Fascinating.” 

 

Sulu groaned, “What the hell?” 

 

“Told you Hikaru, my name is J’Kir.” 

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Spock looked at James and said, “Please, tell me how you came to the service of the Romulans?” 

 

J’Kir smiled bitterly and said, “After the Kelvin was destroyed a Romulan ship had detected Romulan weapons being fired and decided to investigate.”

 

“Logical,” Spock said, “And they found a small group of vessels leaving the area?” 

 

“My mother had just given birth to me,” J’Kir said, “When they were beamed aboard she was given to the Tal Shiar agent whilst my father took me in, he told me at first it was honorable because my parents had been taken by Romulans so it would be that Romulans to raise me, later on I found out from him that he found me to be a survivor.”

 

“And so,” Sulu said, “You were raised by Romulans?” 

 

“Yes,” J’Kir said, “Raised by Romulans and sent to stop Nero.” 

 

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, “Jim, would you mind-meld with me? I would like to confirm this plus I’ll show you why I am here.”

 

J’Kir nodded and Spock whispered, “My mind to your mind, our minds are now one.” 

 

Spock saw it all: a Romulan family taking Jim in, Jim with a bloody nose and an older Romulan boy laughing because of his red human blood.

 

An elderly Romulan teaching Jim to fire a plasma pistol, Jim’s father teaching him to hunt, Jim’s life under the Romulan sun and his mission to Earth. 

 

A Jim Kirk whose life was now no longer like the one he knew. 

 

They separated and J’Kir whispered, “Romulus too? At least we got more than a century to figure things out.” 

 

“Indeed,” Spock said calmly, “And you Mr. Sulu?” 

 

“Just quietly freaking out,” Sulu said, “A guy that I’ve had a bit of a crush on for a while is a Romulan agent.” 

 

J’Kir smiled and said, “My job was never to hurt or harm Starfleet or the Federation.” 

 

Spock looked up and said, “Jim, what is that beeping noise coming from your pocket?” 

 

“Huh?” Jim said, “Wait, let me see.” 

 

He pulled it out and J’Kir said, “A Romulan communicator?” 

 

He pulled out the device, activated it and said, “Hello?” 

 

A crackly voice came out and said, “Agent J’Kir, this is Commander N’Tal of the Warbird Abyss’s Sun, I’ve been ordered to beam you aboard.”

 

“I have two people to beam up along with me,” J’Kir said, “A Vulcan and a human.” 

 

“Four people,” Spock said, “We will need the man in the outpost.” 

 

J’Kir raised an eyebrow and said, “Fascinating.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “Most fetching Jim, you look almost Vulcan.” 

 

Sulu shrugged and said, “Yeah, fetching, let’s go.” 

 

As they walked Spock frowned and said, “Your life amongst the Romulan people must have not been easy Jim?”

 

“No, it was not,” Jim said, “The Romulan people are arrogant at times, cruel but they can be so many more pleasant things.”

 

Spock smiled, the words brought him back to his own past with a certain Romulan commander he had met.

 

“So, you’re human?” Sulu asked, “Right Jim? You’re completely human, right? Not half Romulan? 

 

“Nope, all human,” J’Kir said smiling. 

 

Spock looked over and said, “He is completely human Mr. Sulu but, ah, we are here.” 

 

The outpost was a poor one at that J’Kir thought, it was rusting and ugly, it appears that Starfleet didn’t always have the best facilities.

 

They walked in and Spock frowned and said, “Jim, do you want to ask me any questions about yourself?”

 

“Wouldn’t that affect the timeline?” Sulu asked, “I mean if he knows too much.” 

 

“The timeline is already affected,” Spock said, “This is now an alternate timeline that began when Nero destroyed the Kelvin, no one can tell how this one will go.” 

 

“Hmmm,” Sulu said, “So do I have a husband in that timeline?”

 

“Husband?” Spock said, “No, you have a wife not a husband. Indeed, things are much different here but you have a daughter though.”

 

“Awesome,” Sulu said smiling. 

 

J’Kir smiled and, “So, do I have any children there?” 

 

“One that I am aware of,” Spock said, “But he was killed by Klingons shortly after my rebirth.” 

 

“Excuse me!?” J’Kir said, “Rebirth?” 

 

“Indeed, another story for another time,” Spock said with a small smile. 

 

As they walked in they heard a distinctive voice say, “It’s about bloody time!!” 

 

“Montgomery Scott,” Spock said, “Ah, good.” 

 

“Aye, Montgomery Scott,” the man said, “And it’s about bloody time, six months, I’ve been here since the accident.”

 

J’Kir frowned and said. “Accident?” 

 

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Sulu said with a wry grin, “Some spy.” 

 

“Wasn’t there to spy,” J’Kir said, “That was my contact, but what accident?” 

 

“Admiral Archer’s beagle: Porthos the fifth was accidently transported away when the transwarp transporter malfunctioned,” Sulu said with a wry grin, “So that was you?” 

 

“The dog will be back soon we just have to find it and please, call me Scotty.”

 

Spock nodded and said, “Mr. Scott, please listen to what I have to say.” 

 

Twenty minutes later. 

 

Scotty grinned and said, “That’s bloody excellent, right now I’d take a ride from Satan himself to avoid this bloody planet, pity about Vulcan.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “Jim, please?” 

 

“Commander N’Tal, five to beam up,” J’Kir said softly as they were enveloped in green light. 

 

They reappeared on the Romulan ship and J’Kir looked up and said, “Director?” 

 

Spock noted her age, she was at least in her late eighties, she smiled and said, “Sranaak, director of the Tal Shiar.”

 

J’Kir looked at the young Romulan commander next to her and said, “Why didn’t you help my father?” 

 

“I had my orders,” he said, “From your father.” 

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “What?” 

 

“Follow me,” N’Tal said, “Please, you are all our guests.” 

 

They walked together and J’Kir breathed deeply, he did like their ships better than the Federation ships, especially the lights 

 

“Here we go,” N’Tal said as they opened the door to the hanger bay and J’Kir’s jaw dropped, in the hanger bay were dozens of Vulcans. 

 

Spock looked at N’Tal who said, “When Nero finished the drilling we understood what he meant to do, in a way. Nacul ordered us to start beaming survivors aboard, we got about one hundred and twenty people in this ship alone.”

 

J’Kir blinked as he saw a Terran woman in the group and Spock whispered, “Mother?” 

 

N’Tal frowned and said, “Our sensors picked her up after she was missed by the Enterprise’s sensors, we couldn’t save them all but we saved children and families.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “What now.” 

 

Sranaak walked over and said, “Please, let me explain ambassador Spock, in private.” 

 

“Curious,” Spock said, “You called me ambassador.” 

 

She nodded and said, “What I tell you is in the strictest confidence sir but first our young friend. J’Kir, please come here.”

 

“Ma’am?” J’Kir said, “May I ask what is happening?” 

 

“Of course,” she said smiling, “J’Kir, this is from your father, he recorded it for you just in case so play it please. But now I have to talk to Spock.”

 

As J’Kir walked out he saw Sulu looking around and said, “Hikaru, would you like to join me in watching my father’s last message?”

 

They walked to a private area and Sulu watched as J’Kir put a green crystal into a console, a Romulan appeared on the screen and said, “J’Kir, if you are watching this message then it means that I am no longer with you and this is my right of statement to you.” 

 

“What we knew is no longer, for the times to come have been are gone, forever altered and scattered to cruel and heartless space.”

 

“But this is not the end for the Empire or the Federation for they live inside of you, inside of the young, inside your hearts, our legacy lives inside of your heart.” 

 

“You will survive, you must survive to face the new uncertain future.” 

 

“For your people you must overcome doubt and hate, you must bury the past to remake the future for you are Romulan and human, you will bridge our two worlds and we shall remake the future.” 

 

Sulu stroked J’Kir’s shoulder and said, “He seems really determined.” 

 

J’Kir touched Sulu’s hand and said thank you 

 

The message suddenly showed an image of a new style of Warbird, Nacul smiled and said, “I don’t know what your fate would have been if we had never taken you but this vessel is yours, you are now allowed to join the navy if you still wish.”

 

“The Vas Hatham?” J’Kir said, “Interesting, it’s the newest design we have. I heard it was finished.” 

 

Sranaak smiled as she walked in with Spock and said, “J’Kir, Mr. Sulu, what are you waiting for? The ship is ready, you are to head back to the Enterprise and make sure there is not another genocide attached to our Empire. Oh and Mr. Sulu, congratulations.” 

 

Sulu blinked and said, “Pardon? For what?” 

 

“For being the first member of our hopefully new officer exchange program,” she said grinning broadly. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Sulu said, “To the Enterprise?” 

 

“With all speed,” she said smiling, “Now get to it.” 

 

Spock looked at J’Kir and said, “James T. Kirk or J’Kir of Romulus, live long and prosper.” 

As J’kir and Sulu saluted and ran off Spock frowned and said, “Is this a better future? I wonder, he may never become captain of the Enterprise and they will not become friends.” 

 

“Oh pshaw,” Sranaak said, “Spock, you worry too much.” 

 

Spock looked at her and said, “You’ve embraced your Romulan heritage quite nicely Saavik.” 

 

She nodded and said, “It was the logical thing to do Spock, I was trapped here, just as you were.”

 

“You’ve aged well,” Spock said as they sat down and she smiled. 

 

She looked at him and said, “The Republic is not only inventible it is needed for our future Spock and we will make it happen.”

 

“Indeed,” Spock said with a slight smile, “Let us prepare for what may happen.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what Spock and Saavik talked about while J'Kir and Sulu were getting onto the ship

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Interlude 

 

After J’Kir left with Sulu to look at the message that was left by his father, Spock looked at the director and said, “You wished to talk to me alone?”

 

“Indeed I did Ambassador,” she said as she poured some tea. 

 

“Fascinating, I don’t believe I introduced myself as Ambassador,” Spock said as his eyes narrowed slightly, “Who are you really?” 

 

“Do you not recognize me husband?” she said, “It is I, Saavik,” She smiled, “Has it really been so long?” 

 

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, “Fascinating, Saavik.” 

 

Saavik smiled and said, “It was some time after you disappeared but I never gave up by the way, I stayed with the Romulans after Hobus, many of them were lost, confused but they mostly wanted to be left alone.”

 

“How long were you there after I disappeared?” Spock asked with curiosity, “Fifty years or perhaps more?”

 

“At least till 2410,” she said smiling, “I saw a great deal of things: the fall of the Gorn, war with the Klingons, the return of the of the Iconians.” 

 

“Fascinating again,” Spock said, “But how?” 

 

Saavik poured some tea and said, “Interestingly enough it was your old friends: Uhura and Chekov, who convinced me to rejoin the fleet but I didn’t join Starfleet, I instead joined D’tan, do you remember him?” 

 

“Quite well,” Spock said, “He was a dear friend.” 

 

“You would be quite proud of him; a born diplomat who convinced both the Federation and Klingons to support the Romulan Republic.”

 

Spock nodded and said, “A Republic?” 

 

“I do not know what happened after that,” she said, “Just the war with the Iconians. I was asked by D’Tan to investigate a lightning storm in space and so we did and I was in command of a Warbird.” 

 

Spock sat down as Saavik smiled and said, “When we found ourselves here in this timeline I was both appalled and shocked until I learnt that this universe was different and we appeared here half a century before Nero showed up.”

 

“The Romulan Empire of this timeline is slightly more benevolent than it was in our day, my crew and I looked at the Temporal Prime Directive and,” Saavik smiled, “As the humans say we decided to screw it.”

 

“Indeed,” Spock said sipping at his tea, “And you joined the Tal Shiar?” 

 

“Yes,” Saavik said, “And I have done things that I’m not proud but I have helped shape it into a largely benevolent organization, as it’s director I am both feared and respected and it has afforded me some power.”

 

Spock nodded and said, “I cannot be sure if I am happy at this outcome, the Romulan Empire has your Warbird?”

 

“No,” Saavik said, “Whilst we did retain some future technology we destroyed the Warbird and it’s remains, we then allowed some of the future technology to fall into both Starfleet and the Empire’s hands but I couldn’t be certain if our reforms would be taken well.” 

 

Saavik stood up and said, “They were thanks to an underground movement, not the reunification one but one that wanted the Romulan people to be a more noble people, not savages like the Klingons.” 

 

“And this group had the power to help with your changes?” Spock said, “Interesting, it seems that things are better now?”

 

“No,” she said, “Not really Spock, not at all. Nero contacted V’Ger for reasons I am not sure of but he must’ve have done it to find you.”

 

Both of them looked down and Saavik whispered, “I grieve for our world Spock and our people, we saved who we could. The Empire grieves for them and I know the Praetor wanted to visit Vulcan, he wanted to visit the home of his ancestors.”

 

Spock frowned and said, “Unfortunate.” 

 

“Indeed,” she said, “But more unfortunate is the fact that this Timeline isn’t the past or the Mirror Universe.”

 

Spock nodded and said, “Many things are different but how will your reforms last after we are gone?” 

 

“Simple, genetics,” she said with a small smile, “You may not be aware but J’Kir’s adoptive father was the son of my own second in command, the Romulans from the Republic saw what happened to the Empire after Hobus, what our secrecy, our ways did to hinder help, Klingons taking revenge, some Federation members saying that the Romulans deserved their fate.” 

 

“And,” she said pouring another cup of tea, “They resolved the Empire, this empire could not be what it was and there were over three thousand men and women who believe as I did.” 

 

“Fascinating,” Spock said, “Men and women, inspired by D’Tan’s teachings, who saw what the Empire had turned into.”

 

She nodded and said, “Their descendants and more than a few of them who had formed relationships with humans and Starfleet believe that the Federation would be great allies. I concur, they seem more open to nonhuman crewmembers in this time.”

 

Spock nodded and said, “Indeed, I noted that too in J’Kir’s memories and I admit that’s what concerns me about J’Kir, he is not what I expected.” 

 

Saavik smiled and said, “I was surprised when I found out; here was James T Kirk, a man who I not only knew but had a deep friendship with him. Nacul brought him to me and the boy promptly threw up on me, then giggled and tried to pull on my ear. I had the man who killed his mother terminated, he was from the old Tal Shiar.”

 

“Very efficient of you,” Spock said, “I do not approve of all of it, for we know not where this new future will lead us to war or.”

 

“Or,” she said, “A new republic, one where the Romulan people will march boldly in the sun instead of skulking in the shadows, one where we will reach out to our neighbours instead of stabbing them in the back.”

 

Spock smiled and said, “I believe we should go see J’Kir off, do you not?” 

 

“Of course,” she said with a smile, “He needs to get his revenge because he was raised as a Romulan.” 

 

They walked out and saw J’Kir looking at Sulu and Spock frowned, his eyes seem to be dark with emotion. Spock smiled, perhaps this would be for the best. He still had hope for his counterpart. 

 

J’Kir gave her a salute.

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

 

Sulu peeked at J’Kir as he sat in the captain’s chair of the ship as it raced towards the Enterprise.

 

‘That slim suit sure fit his lean body quite nicely,’ Sulu thought. 

 

The Romulan next to him coughed and said, “You are quite good Uhlan Sulu.” 

 

“Hey,” J’Kir said,” I don’t think he’s an Uhlan, he’s actually… I don’t know what his rank would be on our ship.”

 

The Romulan smiled and said, “Sorry Mr. Sulu, I am D’van, a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

Sulu nodded and D’Van said, “Captain, we’ll be at the Enterprise in a few minutes, do you have any idea what you’re going to tell them?”

 

J’Kir blinked and said, “I honestly have no idea. I cannot imagine that telling them that I am a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar will gain me many friends.” 

 

“Probably not,” Sulu said, “And us wearing Romulan uniforms won’t be a good sight either.” 

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “We must get Spock to see that we are correct: if he goes to the conference with the rest of Starfleet then Nero will destroy another world and I have an idea which world, Vulcan was one the founding worlds of the Federation and the Tal Shiar believe that Nero targeted them first, tear out the heart of the Federation first then the rest will fall.” 

 

“So Andoria, Tellar, Earth or Rigel?” Sulu said softly. 

 

“But Hikaru you are not thinking like a Romulan,” J’Kir said with a small smile, “Now are you?” 

 

Sulu froze and said, “What?” 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

“He will go after Earth first!!” Sulu gasped in shock, “It’s the political center of the Federation.” 

 

J’Kir nodded coolly and said, “Very good Sulu, very good. Yes, Earth is a logical target and while Starfleet is deciding on what to do he will go on destroying worlds, freezing Starfleet even more.” 

 

D’Van nodded and said, “Sir, the Enterprise is in sight.” 

 

“Hail them,” J’Kir said, “Lets see if Spock is the mood to talk.”

 

On the Enterprise Spock frowned as he pondered his actions as he had acted with great emotions, Jim Falcon may have been right but if the Narada was from the future then what could they do? Logic demanded that they talk to the rest of the fleet. 

 

“Sir,” Uhura said, “Mr. Spock, we’re being hailed on a Romulan frequency.” 

 

Spock frowned and said, “Is it Nero?” 

 

“No sir,” she said, “It’s… I don’t believe it.” 

 

“On screen,” Spock said and his eyebrow rose slightly as he saw Jim Falcon wearing a Romulan suit along with Sulu, who waved nervously, appeared on the screen.

 

Spock frowned and said, “Jim Falcon, what is the meaning of this?” 

 

J’Kir smiled and said, “My name is not Jim Falcon, it is J’Kir of the Romulan Star Navy and of the Tal Shiar, this is my ship Mr. Spock.” 

 

“I was not aware that you are Romulan,” Spock said, his eyes widening slightly, “Fascinating.” 

 

“I’m not,” J’Kir said, “I was raised by them. But we must stop Nero now because he is going to Earth.” 

 

“How can you be sure? Any Federation world could be next,” Spock said coolly, “Why Earth?” 

 

“Because I think like a Romulan,” J’Kir said as he tapped his head with his finger, “He will tear out the heart of the Federation first and while you’re chatting it up with the rest of the fleet he will destroy the Federation one world at a time. We must act now or you’ll lose everything.” 

 

Spock cocked his head and said, “As a Romulan operative you must be actually excited by the Federation’s defeat?”

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “I’m human too and Earth is my home, I’ve spent time amongst it’s people, I have friends there and unlike you I actually care about it’s people or did your mother’s death mean nothing to you?”

 

“Hold on,” Uhura said, “J’Kir that’s enough, Spock is hurting.” 

 

“Then he is emotionally compromised,” J’Kir said, “And cannot lead you and as you have no first officer I am the highest ranked officer and I technically am still a member of Starfleet.” 

 

Spock suddenly felt rage growing inside him, this man was a Romulan infiltrator, an enemy no matter what. 

 

Spock looked at him and said, “Arm phasers, he is a traitor and a Romulan spy!!” 

 

“Spock,” Sarek said with finality, “Enough.”

 

Spock realized what he was about to do so he walked off and mumbled something about being unfit for duty.

 

Sarek walked towards the view screen and said, “Can you be sure of this?” 

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “It seems to be the most logical course for Nero to attack, without Earth or Vulcan the Federation would be in confusion and he could destroy it at his leisure.” 

 

Sarek nodded and said, “It is logical but you must excuse me, I must go talk to my son.” 

 

Uhura frowned, she looked at J’Kir and said, “Alright captain, you better be right about this.” 

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “I hope I am too.” 

 

“Wait a minute!!” Dr. McCoy said, “Why do you want to take him down?” 

 

“Because he killed both of my fathers,” J’Kir said, “My human father and my Romulan father. I was born James Tiberius Kirk.”

 

“Wait a moment!!” an older man said, “George Kirk’s son? You’re him? I was told that he died with his mother.”

 

“We’ll go into that later,” J’Kir said, “We must stop Nero now.” 

 

Both Crews nodded and they flew off.

 

Meanwhile on the Narada Nero frowned, why did those Romulans attack him? Could they not see that he was trying to defend them?

 

He had killed thousands of his own and that weighed on him, he cared not for Vulcan or her people but for the thousands of Romulans.

 

His second in command appeared and said, “Nero, we killed twelve thousand of our own.” 

 

“I know!!” he said, “I know!! Nacul was a good man, a righteous man, he came out of the heavens like the falcon of old.”

 

Nero got up, he looked at the Starfleet captain laying on the bed and frowned, would the Empire try and stop him again? Why did they even try?

 

He had gotten almost nothing out of Pike, he should kill the man now as he served no purpose now but he wanted Pike to see the death of Earth. He sighed and walked off. 

 

If the Romulan people stood with the Federation then he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Nero growled and kicked the wall, he was doing this for them, all of them: his wife and his unborn son, he’d seek them out, he would lay the Narada at their feet and no one, no one would threaten his people again. 

 

On the Enterprise Spock felt his anger ebbing as he realized that J’Kir’s logic was sound, he stood up as the cool Vulcan logic took over his passions, he looked at his father and Sarek nodded and they walked up to the bridge where J’Kir was creating a plan to take Nero by surprise. 

 

Chekov was explaining that with the Romulan ship’s cloak combined with the Titan’s magnetic field they could surprise him.

 

“The Cadet’s plan is sound,” Spock said, “J’Kir, can your ship extend its cloak?” 

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “It can. D’van, do it.” 

 

“As you wish,” D’van said as he pressed some buttons on the console. 

 

Spock looked at J’Kir and said, “Are you thinking of a two-pronged attack?” 

 

“No,” J’Kir said, “We need to get aboard that ship, I want to save Captain Pike and I need to strangle the life out of Nero.”

 

Spock cocked an eyebrow and said, “I agree.” 

 

“Let’s do this,” J’Kir said, “Nero is a plague on both the Federation and the Empire. Let’s end this bastard now.”

 

“Quite,” Spock said with a dark look to his eyes, “Let’s end him.” 

 

Both ships came out of warp and out of Titan’s cloud cover together, J’Kir whispered, “Keep an lock on us, oh and Hikaru, you were very good with that sword, care to use it again?” 

 

“Yes sir,” Sulu said as he followed J’Kir to the transport room. 

 

They appeared next to Spock on the Narada and Spock cocked an eyebrow and said, “J’Kir, that suit is quite fetching.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Sulu said as he held out his sword. 

 

“J’Kir,” Spock said, “Do you know anything about the design of this ship?”

 

“No,” J’Kir said, “I do not know this design sir, this has very little Romulan in it. I don’t know this technology but I feel decidedly uneasy by it.”

 

As they walked together J’Kir shot a Romulan running towards them in the leg, he looked at the Romulan and said, “Damn, no ridges. A lot of Romulans have ridges above their eyebrows but a minority of them have none.”

 

Sulu nodded and said, “Let’s talk later.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “I believe I will find out what we need from this man,” and pressed his hand to the dying Romulan’s head and nodded.

 

“Find the source of the materials that he used to make the black hole bomb and destroy it,” J’Kir said angrily, “He will not hurt anyone again.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “I have found it and Captain Pike.”

 

“Go and get the source,” J’Kir said, “I’ll get Captain Pike.” 

 

Spock and Sulu nodded and they ran off and J’Kir shot another Romulan running towards him. 

 

J’Kir walked to the bridge, he wasn’t troubled by any Romulans and they stayed out of his way until he found Captain on a bed device and he found that the man had been tortured. 

 

He looked up and saw Nero who said, “I know you: James T. Kirk, a great man.” 

 

“I was born James T. Kirk,” J’Kir said, “But I am J’Kir, I was raised by Romulans.” 

 

Nero froze in shock and said, “Wait, what?”

 

“The commander of the fleet you destroyed,” J’Kir growled, “Was my father and I will strangle the life out of you for what you did.”

 

“But,” Nero said, “I did it for our people and, I suppose, you.” 

 

“I don’t give a damn,” J’Kir growled, “Whatever your cause is, you’ve damned it to hell because you killed both of my fathers: human and Romulan. You think I would forgive or forget? You don’t know Romulans as well as you think, now come and fight me like a Romulan can or if you are only settled with mass destruction then so be it.” 

 

Nero leapt down and said, “You want a Romulan death? So be it, J’Kir of Romulus.” 

 

J’Kir suddenly punched Nero and avoided a kick. Nero frowned, he had seen Tal Shiar agents fight like this.

 

Both men fought viciously and the Romulans on the bridge watched in shock as the human fought like a Romulan warrior, he didn’t try to stop the fight in fact he was starting to take it too far. 

 

Nero had passion but J’Kir had passion and youth on his side, Nero was impressed, he wouldn’t kill J’Kir instead he would take J’Kir and focus that rage, that hate the man directed at him to the true monsters: The Federation.

 

He held his hand up and said, “Enough J’Kir, I offer you the chance to join me.” 

 

J’Kir shrugged and said, “To quote humanity: Fuck Off!!” and shot Nero in the leg and he picked Pike up. 

 

Pike blinked and said, “Jim huh? I could’ve sworn that you said you were Romulan?” 

 

“Sir, it will be explained later,” J’Kir said, “Let’s go.” 

 

Suddenly they were enveloped in light and they reappeared on J’Kir’s ship along with Sulu and Spock. 

 

Spock frowned and said, “I will talk to you later about why the ship knew my name and apparently came from the future.”

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “Take Captain Pike to the medical bay.” 

 

Spock nodded and said, “I lured the Narada away from Earth and then Mr. Sulu and I crashed the Jellyfish into it.”

 

“Good one Spock,” J’Kir said as the crew of his ship, along with the Enterprise, watched the Narada fall into a black hole.

 

J’Kir frowned and said, “We’re getting a hail from Nero.” 

 

On the view screen Nero stood up and said, “Romulans, hear me: I am Nero, a Romulan born and I ask you to aid me, kill that bastard J’Kir and we will avenge Romulus together.” 

 

D’Van cocked an eyebrow and said, “Nero, I am afraid we don’t give a shit about you or your cause but we are not without honor and, in fact, are quite attached to J’Kir.” 

 

Nero blinked and he growled, “What?” 

 

D’Van smiled and said, “Die with some honor even if you have none, at least die like an Romulan. Now allow us to speed up your journey to Hell.”

 

Both ships started to fire viciously at the Narada until it fell into the black hole. 

 

J’Kir looked at D’Van who said, “Sir, I will mention that Nero’s offer wasn’t even tempting to us, after all the Romulus he wants to save no longer exists so logically there is nothing to avenge.” 

 

As both ships began to escape J’Kir smiled and said, “Hikaru, I am glad you’re alive.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

One month later. 

 

Hikaru took a deep breath of the rural estate, this was where J’Kir grew up. He saw his friend playing with some Romulan children, Vis’ir looked at him and said, “Hikaru, what do you think of Romulus?” 

 

“It’s beautiful ma’am,” he said, “Very much.” 

 

She nodded and said, “My son, do you desire him as a potential partner?” 

 

“Ummm, well, yes,” Sulu said blushing, “He’s very…” 

 

“Attractive? He has had few lovers. I’m afraid we’re not as open minded about different species relationships.”

 

Sulu blushed and said, “Same sex?” 

 

“Quite open,” she said, “J’Kir has had both male and female partners before, it is our way. Now, come sit with me and talk about what we can do.” 

 

Sulu nodded and said, “Thank you ma’am but who are those children?”

 

“The neighbour’s children,” she said, “J’Kir has made many friends here and these are their children and the smallest one is his nephew.”

 

“Now,” Vis’ir said, “About your government, have you heard anything?” 

 

“Sarek and Spock, after they found out that Amanda was rescued, are arguing for closer ties to the Romulan empire,” Sulu said, “And considering the Warbirds had done their best to save several hundred Vulcans it is something that some of the other worlds are echoing.” 

 

“Nacul believed in this alliance as do a great deal many people in the Empire wish it too, humans aren’t volatile like Klingons,” she said, “I want it as well.” 

 

J’Kir picked up the giggling boy who screamed with laughter, J’Kir saw Sulu looking at him from his home and he was unsure about how to do this but he saw Crevak walk to him and he saw that she was already heavily pregnant with her second child. She smiled and said, “J’Kir, I have news that the Praetor will be making an statement tomorrow about the Federation and the Empire’s future, but for now.” 

 

He smiled, the President and the Praetor had been in discussion for the last month and he wondered what the result would be.

 

“You and Sulu are to go to the capitol tomorrow evening,” she said, “Now go to him while I take care of my son.”

 

“Bye uncle J’Kir,” the boy said as his mother took his hand and walked away. 

 

J’Kir looked at Hikaru and he smiled but then he suddenly frowned, he wanted Hikaru Sulu and he would take him if the man wanted him back. 

 

His mother walked past him and she kissed his forehead and said, “I have to see to your father’s effects, I will be back tonight.”

 

J’Kir walked in and he saw Hikaru look at a glass of Romulan ale, the sapphire drink seemed to fascinate him.

 

Hikaru smiled and said, “Hey Jim.” 

 

J’Kir smiled and said, “Something fascinating about the blue drink?”

 

“Not really, I had it once before I met you and it burned my throat for two days but I still like the drink.” 

 

“Maybe you prefer Romulan things?” J’Kir said teasingly. 

 

Hikaru blushed and said, “Damn it Jim!! One month and I love this planet, the people are surprisingly nice when you get past the, well…”

 

“Arrogance?” J’Kir said smiling, “Yeah, they are arrogant, prideful but I think we could become good friends and I think humans will make good friends as well, we had an alliance with the Klingons some time ago but it didn’t work out well because we didn’t trust each other and I think we can trust the Federation more than we can trust the Empire.”

 

“Yeah,” Hikaru said, “So, umm, what do you want to do?” 

 

J’Kir smiled as he touched Hikaru’s lip and said, “I would very much like to make love with you Hikaru.” 

 

They ran upstairs, tearing clothing off as they got to J’Kir’s room. 

 

Five hours later. 

 

J’Kir smiled as he held Hikaru close to him and said, “That was very pleasurable indeed.” 

 

Hikaru moaned slightly, his normally neat hair in a mess as he looked at J’Kir’s blue eyes and said, “So, umm, J’Kir, that was like wow, how many people?” 

 

“Five,” J’Kir said, “Two women and three men, all Romulans. They have a lot of passion in their blood but they are more hesitant about interspecies relationships, probably nearly as much as the Vulcans were and will be.”

 

Hikaru blinked and said, “What?” 

 

“Hmmm, you think the Vulcans will be interbreeding with many humans now? Even with all the Vulcan’s that father’s forces saved they are still an endangered people, the Praetor had a good idea last week though,” J’Kir smiled, “But you will see, tomorrow.”

 

“Mmm, what is that?” Hikaru moaned. 

 

“There are a lot of Romulan orphans who need homes,” J’Kir said, “And now there are a lot of Vulcans who can take these infant Romulans in and show them the Vulcan way.” 

 

“Would that work?” Hikaru asked.

 

“It must,” J’Kir said smiling, “Now we should get some rest because we have a big day tomorrow.” 

 

The next day J’Kir woke up and saw his mother look at him, she smiled and said, “Is he going to be joining our family?”

 

J’Kir stroked Hikaru’s hair and said, “Perhaps.” 

 

“Good,” she said, “I like him. Now get dressed and look nice for the Praetor, he is coming here to pick you two up and he has a surprise for you. Oh and please disrobe in your room from now on.” 

 

“Yes mother,” J’Kir said as Vis’ir tossed his underwear in and giggled.

 

Hikaru was red faced and said, “Damn it, that was like my mother catching me.” 

 

As they got dressed J’Kir looked at Hikaru Sulu, the man was very fetching; such lovely skin and he tasted every inch of it last night and Hikaru made such sweet noises when J’Kir penetrated him. He saw Hikaru fix his hair up and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s waist and whispered, “I hope we can stay like this, I do care about you Hikaru.” 

 

“Mmm hmmm,” Hikaru moaned, “I like you too Jim.” 

 

“Mmm, call me Jim again,” J’Kir said, “But only you get to call me by my human name.” 

 

Hikaru turned around and kissed J’Kir and said, “I hope we can stay like this too,” he smiled and added, “But next time wear your Romulan uniform, I like how it fits your tight body.” 

 

Your wish is my command Hikaru J’Kir growled, “But now, unfortunately, we have to go.” 

 

As they walked out they saw a shuttlecraft land and they walked aboard, J’Kir stiffened noticeably at the elderly Romulan who looked at him and said, “Hello J’Kir.” 

 

Hikaru looked at the elderly man who wore a dignified look on his face, which was lined with wrinkles and thick grey hair.

 

The Praetor smiled and said, “Mr. Sulu, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally, I hope more Terrans decide to come and visit us.”

 

J’Kir looked at another figure and said, “Ambassador Spock?” 

 

The old Vulcan smiled and said, “I am pleased to see you again Jim and you as well Mr. Sulu.” 

 

“And now we are all together,” the Praetor said after coughing, “Director Sranaak, are you ready?” 

 

“Indeed,” she said, “J’Kir as you may or may not know our discussions with the Federation is going rather well.” 

 

Spock nodded, “The Romulans who saved my counterpart’s mother have been well regarded by the Vulcans they helped.”

 

The Praetor coughed and said, “Indeed and both sides have come to a decision about what to do.” 

 

Sranaak smiled and said, “J’Kir, we are to form an official alliance with the Federation.” 

 

“It wasn’t easy either,” the Praetor said, “There is still some bad blood but you have done much to help with that J’Kir and you as well Mr. Sulu.” 

 

Both men looked at the old man who stood up and said, “As we are the Empire can no longer survive, we tend to be secretive even deceitful and the Tal Shiar have been informed that this will not work with the Federation and I am inclined to agree with her on that, the Klingons are testing both of our borders and they had the Narada for more than two decades.”

 

Spock coughed and said, “Did they get anything from it?” 

 

“We cannot be certain,” Sranaak said, “All we know is that the Klingons here are far different than they are from the Ambassador’s timeline.”

 

The Praetor coughed and said, “That is another reason we cannot continue; in that timeline, our own secrecy and arrogance ended our world, I cannot conceive of Hobus not going nova in this timeline but we will be prepared, I promise.” 

 

“Now we must go make an announcement,” Sranaak said with a smile on her face. 

 

“I just hope,” Spock said, “That this is the extent of the changes to this timeline.” 

 

J’Kir nodded and said, “But we will be prepared for everything that comes our way.” 

 

On Qo’nos one hour later the Klingon high council watched in shock and rage as the Romulan Praetor stood in the senate chambers of Romulus with the Federation president as they both announced that they would seek an end to hostilities.

 

They had counted on the two rivals being bitter enemies then they would never see the attack from the Klingons coming.

 

The Chancellor roared, “Those green blooded dogs!! They dare to make an alliance with the Federation!!?” 

 

One member frowned and said, “This changes the power balance of the quadrant, the humans alone don’t have the heart for battle but the Romulans? They are powerful and fierce warriors.” 

 

The council exploded in roars and accusations as the Chancellor roared for silence, he spat out and said, “So I have sought an ally for ourselves, though one of us is akin to a hundred human soldiers but against their combined might we could lose.”

 

“What ally?” one of the council said, “Who is our new possible ally?” 

 

“General Chang,” the Chancellor bellowed, “Bring him in.” 

 

A gray skinned man walked in wearing simple armour, he smiled and said, “Hello my friends, the Cardassian Union hasn’t had that many encounters with these Romulans or Federationers but I assure you that we recognize this union of theirs as a great threat to our plans and our sovereignty, so we shall form an alliance that shall topple both Empire and Federation.” 

 

The Chancellor roared, “Let this be the beginning of the end for both Romulans and Humans!!” 

 

The high council roared out in victory as the Cardassian simply smiled and nodded.

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review. 

 

I will start on the next part of the series in a few weeks 

let me know if you like J'Kir/Sulu or not and thanks for reading I hope this is a good finish to the first part of the series


End file.
